


Ever Us

by c9nightingale



Series: Ever Us [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inucest, M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c9nightingale/pseuds/c9nightingale
Summary: The story that started this universe.   Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have been mates for 450 years.  They are both physicians.  They have nine beautiful babies but Inuyasha is feeling unappreciated.  Can Dr. Sesshomaru fix it ? Inucest, Mpreg, yaoi





	1. Chapters 1-6

**Ever Us**

Disclaimer:  I don’t own InuYasha.

Title:  Ever Us

Author:  Gayle Nightingale

Prompt:   Diamond stores’ commercial Ever Us

Word Count:

Rated:  M

Genre: Romance/Family/Humor

Pairing:  Inuyasha/Sesshomaru.  

Remarks:  Inuyasha is feeling taken for granted in his relationship with his mate.  How will Sesshomaru fix it?  They are doctors in this one. Version 1 is on AFF.   I wanted to change it a bit.

Chap 1 Taken for Granted

InuYasha sighed as he watched yet another commercial spouting the “Ever Us” -- One diamond for your best friend.   One diamond for your true love.  How romantic, he sighed.  

 

_No one I’d rather hit the road with_

_No one I’d rather have dinner and a movie with_

_No one I’d rather lean on._

_Being in love in an amazing thing._

_Being in love with your best friend is everything._

_Introducing the Ever Us two stone ring, one for your best friend, the other for your true love…_

 

The commercial droned on while Inuyasha’s mind wandered.

 

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been mated over 450 years.   They had grown and become best friends and lovers but it seemed that their love life waxed and waned.   Currently it was plain.   
To Inuyasha it seemed like a million years since Sesshomaru had done anything spontaneous or romantic.  When had they had a date? Or just some time to themselves?    They had sex frequently but when had they last made love?!  Inuyasha sighed again, pondering the rut his life had slipped into.  

 

The door jangled and two noisy kids rushed in.  They were arguing with quite a bit of passion.  Inuyasha couldn’t catch the subject of the argument.  Wrapped up in their own world the two preteen inus walked passed their dad without even acknowledging him.   Inuyasha contemplated stopping them but just sighed again and lay down on the sofa with his forearm over his eyes.  He had begun to think that he was invisible until he felt a four-year-old hand touch his cheek.  He moved his arm slightly to peek at his baby.   She was rubbing her eyes.

“Did they wake you up, Suzy?”   Inuyasha murmured.

Nodding and pouting Suzy motioned that she wanted to crawl up on her daddy’s chest.

“Then come here and I’ll make it better,” Inuyasha whispered as she nuzzled under his chin, thumb in mouth, and the two drifted off to sleep.

 

Twenty minutes later the door opened quietly and a tall, weary, young adult walked in burdened with college homework.  He looked around, noting the two napping snugly and slid down the hallway quietly to his younger siblings’ room.   The twins had settled their argument and had buckled down to their homework.   The argument was resolved when they opened the internet blackboard and the actual homework assignment was read.   The argument started just as they were walking into the house. Bobby, who was as proud and as stubborn as his fathers, knew all the details of the assignment and was telling Barbie that they would be working together on this partner project.  Barbie was annoyed that he would assume she would be his partner without even asking her.   She also thought the teacher offered a solo project as an option.    Once they sorted out the details including the fact that the solo project was harder, and Bobby realized he needed to ask Barbie not just assume they would work together they were breezing along of their homework. 

 

“Have Suzy and Dad been asleep on the sofa for long?” Steven asked.

The twins looked up at their older sibling.  “I don’t know.  Why’d you ask?” said Bobby.

“Because it’s dinner time and I don’t smell anything cooking,” replied Steven.

“Where’s Dad?” Barbie asked. 

Steven’s eyebrow raised sharply.  Steven shook his head.  These two were supposedly the smartest of any of his siblings and yet they didn’t observe anything.

“Never mind.  I‘ll give Father a call and see if he can pick up something on his way home.”   And slipping out of the room Steven dialed Sesshomaru.

The twins looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and went back to their project.

 

The cocker spaniel Dolly watched as Steven walked into the twins’ room and then out again minutes later.  She jogged up to him attempting to get his attention but he strode past rapidly and she gave up.  Sitting on her haunches she surveyed the house.   Her master and the little one were in the big room on the sofa, the look-a-likes were behind that wall, and the long leg one just left without even patting her head.   Where was the Alpha?   Dolly cocked her head to the side contemplating the situation, whimpered briefly, and settled down on the floor.  Something wasn’t right but she wasn’t sure what to think.

 

Sesshomaru Takahashi was leaving the clinic when the phone rang.  He debated stopping and returning to the building but decided he would just answer the phone first.  Thankful for blue tooth he pushed the answer button on the auto console.

“Hi Father,” came the disembodied voice of his son Steven.

“Son,” was the simple reply.

“Dad is sleeping and I didn’t want to wake him.   There’s nothing to eat.  Can you pick up some takeout?”

“Understood.   I’ll be home in 30 minutes.”   The Alpha shifted lanes and quickly turned at the next right and pulled into his favorite BBQ restaurant.  The waiters were accustom to Dr. Takahashi and were quick to fill his order.   Per his word he walked into their home 30 minutes later, the smell of BBQ wafting in with him.  Immediately relieved Dolly jumped up from where she laid and barked a happy welcome home to her beloved Alpha.   The moment Dolly barked the greeting the doors opened to the children’s’ rooms, Suzy lifted her head from her daddy’s chest and Inuyasha awoke.

 

Sesshomaru bent down and scratched behind the ear of the cocker.  He then straightened with the grace only bequeathed to him and surveyed the scene.  Striding smoothly over the foyer and into the living area he approached his husband and kissed him.  He then picked up Suzy balancing her on his right hip, carried dinner into the kitchen.   Bobby, Barbie, and Steven followed.   Inuyasha watched.    He was slightly disoriented from waking. 

As he walked to the kitchen he noted that everyone was eating and talking spiritedly, but mostly and utterly ignoring him.  He sat down at the end of the table.

Sesshomaru was busy explaining a particularly challenging biochemical equation to Steven while feeding Suzy.  Bobby and Barbie were have a rib eating contest and were being exceptionally messy in the process. Dolly was running around the floor looking for scraps which were abundant due to the twins’ game.  

Barbie looked over to her daddy.  She had a mouth full of food with a rib hanging out of her mouth, and bbq sauce dripping down her chin.  The second she had her dad’s attention she motioned for a glass of water.  Immediately the other three children barked their drink orders.   Inuyasha pushed back from his chair and went to the sink.  He filled a water pitcher and put five glasses on the table.  No one thanked him but all grabbed and went back to their discussions.  He looked around but no one was looking at him.

Sighing again he slumped out of the kitchen and headed to the master bedroom where he flopped on the bed.

 

Sesshomaru didn’t miss any of Inuyasha’s actions but was unable to quickly extricate himself from his progeny and their needs.  As soon as Steven understood the principle of the equation Sesshomaru changed subjects.

“Steven, I need to go take care of my mate.  Watch your siblings.   You are responsible,” Sesshomaru rose from his seat.

“Is Daddy okay?” Suzy looked worried.  The others quieted to hear the answer.

“I will find out.   In the meantime, listen to Steven and clean up after yourselves.   We did not raise piglets.”  Sesshomaru stared at the twins with a meaningful look.

“Yes sir” was the brisk response.

 

 

Sesshomaru washed his hands before walking into the master bedroom.   He opened the door while untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.   The room was dark and the atmosphere depressed.  He searched the room for his love, but didn’t see him immediately.  His nose directed him to the bathroom.   Opening the door slowly he quickly found Inuyasha sitting on the shower bench under a cascade of water.  Stripping the rest of the way Sesshomaru walked into the shower and kneeled in front of his mate.

“What’s wrong, dearest,” Sesshomaru cupped Inuyasha’s cheek.   “Are you ill?”

“Nothing’s wrong.  I’m just…,”   Inuyasha paused.   What was wrong with him anyway?   His life was great.  His husband was perfect.  His kids amazing.   He dipped his head.

Sesshomaru observed Inuyasha’s responses.  He grabbed the lavender shampoo and started gently massaging Inuyasha’s head, following the beautiful strands and soap bubbles as they dripped off on to his tan torso.

“You’re beautiful, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru breathed in his ear.

Inuyasha started to cry.   “How can you say that?  I...”

But before he could say anything Sesshomaru covered his lips with a passionate kiss.   Inuyasha responded like a starved and thirsty man, his tongue plunging into his lover’s mouth.   The tongues twisted and battled for dominance.   Sesshomaru pulled back and gazed into Inuyasha’s eyes.

“I always tell the truth.  You are beautiful.    Tell me little one.  What ails you?”

“Make love to me,” Inuyasha pleaded, his amber orbs rich with emotion.

Sesshomaru lifted his lover to his feet and maneuvered his body over Inuyasha.   Washing the soap from his body and Inuyasha’s he gently touched Inuyasha’s collar bones, leaning in to kiss his lips, neck, and shoulders.  His hands traced down Inuyasha’s sides resting on his hips.

Inuyasha was euphoric.  He gazed into Sesshomaru’s eyes and only saw love.  He grabbed a hold and hugged Sesshomaru tightly to his chest.  Tears leaked from his eyes, but they were from happiness.  Sesshomaru leaned back and licked the tears away making his way back to his sweetheart’s mouth.  As he attacked his mouth with passion he noted their erections rubbing against each other.  He slipped his hand between them and made a quick grasp around them both.  Inuyasha moaned and Sesshomaru swallowed the moan with another battle of tongues.

The cascade of water, smells of soaps and shampoos added to the romantic environment and Inuyasha soon broke from the kiss with more groans and moans.   Sesshomaru dropped to his knees and engulfed his beloved.  The heat was unreal.  Inuyasha panted and closed his eyes, reopening those seconds later to stare in the face of his older brother and lover.   The look of devotion on Sesshomaru’s face was all he needed to see and he came suddenly.   He was weak and propped himself up against the wall of the shower.    Sesshomaru stood gracefully and pressed his chest to Inuyasha’s back, his erection honing in between the two pillows of muscle.  Inuyasha pushed his buttock back into Sesshomaru.

“Love me more,” he begged while he looked over his shoulder.  Sesshomaru entered him in one move, hitting Inuyasha’s prostate and overwhelming the inuhanyou.    Sesshomaru’s power and aura of calm covered Inuyasha completely.  He waited but Inuyasha pushed against him.  The dance began, the two moving together with grace and power, quickly escalating to a point of ecstasy and rapturous delight.    Inuyasha satiated now collapsed into his mate’s arms. 

Sesshomaru rinsed and dried them off and then walked to the bed, gently depositing his love on the bed.   Inuyasha beckoned him to join him.  Sesshomaru crawled onto the bed, kissed his mate, and whispered loving words in his ears.

“The children were worried about you, dearest.   I must reassure them all is well,” Sesshomaru murmured.

“Tell them I love them and I’ll make their favorite breakfasts tomorrow,” Inuyasha replied.   With that he stretched, arching his back and giving Sesshomaru a sexy wink.  The scene was so cute and sexy that Sesshomaru had trouble leaving.

“I’ll be back in a flash.  Don’t sleep without me.” And with that Sesshomaru dressed in a robe and went to see their children.

 

Steven had followed his father’s instructions perfectly.   The younger ones were clean, leftovers put up, and the kitchen returned to its sparkling condition.  He had them all in the living area telling them a story of when he was younger and their oldest siblings were still in the house.   Barbie was hanging on his every word, Bobby was annoyed with her lack of attention to him, and Suzy was patting Dolly when Sesshomaru walked in.  Steven looked up at his father.   “Is Dad doing better now, Father?”

All eyes were on their Alpha.  Sesshomaru nodded.

“I suspect we need to pay a bit more attention to your Daddy now.   I will confirm my suspicions tomorrow at the clinic.   Until then, do not take your birther for granted, am I understood.”

Five yips echoed in the living area.

_Posted on 29 Mar 2018 on FF  Thursday  
_

 

Chap 2

A Doctor’s appointment

“Not that I mind joining you at our clinic but why am I here?”  Inuyasha smiled and waved at their office workers and colleagues.

“Just humor me, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru appealed to his mate, his amber eyes large and pleading.

“Keh.  I wondered where Dolly got that.”

“Actually she taught me,” and the Alpha strode confidently into the exam room.

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru’s butt, the drape of the slacks over his well-defined muscles.  He gently shook his head clearing it.  “Damn him,” he muttered.  “Thinks he owns me.”

“No Love, you own me,” Sesshomaru called from the exam room.  “Come here please.”

Several of the office employees giggled.

“Why are you being so nice,” Inuyasha queried as he walked in the room and shut the door from prying eyes and ears.

“Inuyasha, I detest repeating myself.”  Sesshomaru patted the table and began washing his hands.

Inuyasha stepped up to the exam table and opened his shirt a couple of buttons for Sesshomaru to listen to his heart.   Sesshomaru started at his head.  He looked in his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.  He palpated his neck, collar bones, chest, breast tissue, and ribs.  Then he listened with his stethoscope.

Sesshomaru pulled out the leg rest and motioned for Inuyasha to lay down.  Inuyasha untucked his shirt prior to laying down and showed his tight abdomen.

“See anything you like, Doctor?” Inuyasha teased.

“Everything I adore,” Sesshomaru murmured.   “But let me finish my exam first, Sweetheart.”

Sesshomaru listened carefully with his stethoscope then palpated first gently and then with a little more pressure.

“Do you have any pain?  Any nausea?  Any unusual cravings?”

“No, no, and no.   This is silly, Sesshomaru.   I was just moody last night.  I’m sorry.   That stupid commercial got to me.  And then I started feeling sorry for myself and the twins ignored me and no one thanked me for anything and …”  Sesshomaru cupped his cheek and raised his face so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“What commercial?” he spoke softly.

“The Ever Us one from the diamond store…”

Sesshomaru removed his hand, stepping back from Inuyasha, and tilted his head while his face took on a puzzled expression, again momentarily resembling the family’s beloved cocker spaniel.  Inuyasha shook his head clearing his thoughts.

“It’s stupid really.  I was feeling sorry for myself.  I felt like everyone was taking me for granted.   We. . . you and I haven’t made love in forever.  I mean we have sex but . . .  I mean last night was awesome.  I miss having you like that so much.”   Inuyasha tucked his head and focused on his shoes.   He took a few minutes to catch his breathe.   “Yesterday it was just the straw that broke the camel’s back.  The twins ignored me.  Steven doesn’t need me anymore.  The older brats haven’t called or visited.  It’s just Suzy, Dolly and I at home all day and that commercial kept talking about how being in love with your best friend is everything.  And it said there wasn’t anyone I’d rather have dinner with or go to a movie, or ….”  Inuyasha’s eyes dropped for a second and then looked up expectantly to Sesshomaru.

The pause that followed left Inuyasha wondering what was going on in Sesshomaru’s head.  But then a remarkable sound echoed through the room.  Sesshomaru was laughing.

Now Inuyasha was hurt.

“I was wrong.  So were the kids!” the laughter continued.

The Inuhanyou started getting angry.   “What!!!!   You’re laughing at me!!  I just shared my . . .” Sesshomaru moved quickly, firmly pressing his lips to Inuyasha.  A quick battle of tongues and Inuyasha acquiesced to his Alpha.   Sesshomaru pulled away just to look in Inuyasha’s eyes.  They were not longer angry just confused.

“The kids and I were so worried.  Steven is convinced you are pregnant.   I hadn’t noticed a change in your aura so I was worried for your health.  He has Suzy and Barbie convinced they will be getting another sister based on how you acted.   Dolly was even upset.   Inuyasha, Steven even skipped class today to stay home and watch Suzy so I could bring you here.”

“That brat!  No skipping school.”

“He is worried about his birther and I asked him to call in sick.   I even wrote his doctor’s excuse,” Sesshomaru’s eyes twinkled with merriment.   “I love you, Inuyasha.  We all love you.”

Ears perked and then the inuhanyou’s eyes welled with crystalline tears.

“I love you so much.  I’m sorry I worried you and them.”

“I’d still like to check some labs on you, dearest.  Pee in this cup and let the lab technician have some blood.”

Placated for the time Inuyasha walked to the lab and completed the required labs and then wandered into Sesshomaru’s office.   He walked around the office looking at the pictures on the wall and Sesshomaru’s diplomas.  He reminisced as he glazed over the photos.  Inuyasha’s office was right next to Sesshomaru’s office so he ventured over to it and sat down at his desk while he scrutinized the decor.   Inuyasha had gone on sabbatical for Suzy’s birth.   He planned to return when she started kindergarten next year.  He had been keeping up on his skills through on line education and reading.   Sesshomaru had often reviewed cases with him to get another option.  Truthfully he had enjoyed the break but was looking forward to returning to the clinic to work beside his best friend and lover—his best friend and lover.

Suddenly enlightened by his thoughts he rushed to Sesshomaru’s side.  Sesshomaru had just finished with his next patient and looked up as Inuyasha rushed in.

“I know what’s wrong with me,” Inuyasha began, “I miss working with you.  It’s time I return to work.”

_Posted 30 March 2018 friday_

Chap 3—Back to Work

Inuyasha telephoned Steven to reassure him that he was ok.  He found out that his son only had one class today and that he and Suzy were playing house so Inuyasha should stay with Father and have “fun at work”.  Relieved that he wasn’t intruding on Steven’s education and personal time, Inuyasha grabbed a chart and logged into his office computer.   The remained of the morning he treated several sore throats, set a broken bone, renewed some blood pressure medicine and chatted with one of their most cherished patients.  By lunch he was simply glowing.

Sesshomaru enjoyed seeing his husband so happy.  The daiyoukai even smiled at work.  The employees giggled when they saw the two ardently debate over a diagnosis.  Zeal, passion, excitement, and spontaneity had returned to the Takahashi clinic in the form of one energetic, fun loving inuhanyou.

Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha out for lunch to the Ramen shop around the corner from the clinic.  Inuyasha was thrilled and again brought to tears with the thoughtfulness of his mate.  Sesshomaru smiled and grabbed his hand.   But as they left Sesshomaru privately bid the lab technician to put a rush on the labs he had ordered earlier that morning.

Lunch at the Ramen shop was cozy for the two brothers but was quickly over.  Walking back to the clinic, Inuyasha saw an old friend and stopped to chat.  Sesshomaru excused himself to return to clinic.  Upon entering the clinic he walked straight to the laboratory to review Inuyasha’s labs.   They were all normal.   His thyroid was normal.  His electrolytes were normal.  He wasn’t pregnant.  He wasn’t anemic.   He wasn’t diabetic.  He was perfect.  Sesshomaru nodded and thanked the tech and walked back to his office to prepare for the afternoon. 

Inuyasha bounced in his office and smiled.   “I can’t believe how much I missed this.   Let’s battle some disease and fight some pathology this afternoon!”   He pumped his arm in the air and dashed out to grab a chart and see a patient.   Sesshomaru just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  An enthusiastic mate was a total turn on.  An idea formulated in his head and he decided the afternoon couldn’t move fast enough.   Before he grabbed a chart he called Steven and asked him to order pizza for the kids and to not anticipate Inuyasha and him until late that night.  He also alerted Steven to some deliveries that should be taken to the master suite.

“Have fun Father,” Steven laughed and with that he hung up the phone.

Next, Sesshomaru called their favorite restaurant and made reservations for two for a private, romantic table.  He confirmed with the sommelier to assure their favorite red wine was reserved for them and then ordered roses and treats to be delivered to their home.   Finally he made one more call and started work.

_Posted 31 Mar 2018 Saturday_

 

 

 _Chap 4_ —Another checkup?

The afternoon continued with an effervescent inuhanyou eagerly taking every chart he could get his hands on.   One of the nurses stepped out and bought a bouquet of balloons and carrot cake and a card which all the rest of the team signed and gave to Inuyasha when the office closed later that afternoon.  Everyone conveyed their delight having their favorite inuhanyou back in the office and they smothered him in welcoming hugs and wishes.   Inuyasha was a bit overwhelmed but glowed with happiness.

Sesshomaru found the noise a bit annoying but he was just content to see Inuyasha so full of life.  He was ready to have his puppy to himself.  A low rumble slipped from his lips when a male tech gave Inuyasha a hug but a quick smile and flirtatious wink from Inuyasha pacified him.

Inuyasha thanked the team and excused himself from the crowd to finish his documentation.   Sesshomaru released the team, thanking them for their hard work and their impromptu “welcome back party”.   After locking the front door he strutted back to his office, turned off his computer and gathered up his stethoscope, nitrile glove, and lubricant and walked in to the spare office where he found his mate.

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru purred.  “I haven’t finished your physical exam.”

“Keh,” Inuyasha’s head was buried in his work.  “I’m fine.  I saw my labs.”

The Alpha cleared his throat and Inuyasha looked up to see his mated unbuttoning his shirt and putting on a nitrile glove.  The pen dropped from Inuyasha’s hand.  Sesshomaru sauntered across the room and with one finger closed Inuyasha’s mouth.  He grabbed his lover’s hand and pulled him into the nearest exam room.   A demanding set of lips attached themselves to his little brother.  All the built up urges of the day oozed from the senior partner.  He would not be denied.    There he stripped his mate and himself.  He pushed Inuyasha up on the exam table, grabbed an exam stool and went directly to Inuyasha’s manhood and silver pubes.   Inuyasha gasped and bowed his back.   Moans filled the room.  Inuyasha put a fist in his mouth to stop the noise but Sesshomaru wouldn’t have it.  He wanted to hear the sweet sounds of his lover.

Sucking and licking and massaging his lover’s balls, Sesshomaru added a low growl to his efforts.  The vibrations sent Inuyasha over the precipice of pleasure.  Inuyasha shot streams of cum into Sesshomaru’s mouth.  Sesshomaru swallowed and licked his lips.  Oh how he loved his puppy.   Sesshomaru kissed his way up Inuyasha’s body until he got to his collar bone.  There he stopped and gazed into his lover’s face.  Inuyasha was flushed and coming down from his orgasmic high, but as soon as he saw Sesshomaru’s face he attacked his lips.

A fierce and passionate kiss lasted until Inuyasha had to stop to breathe.  Sesshomaru’s erection was weeping precum and wagging prominently now.  Inuyasha observed this and pulled out the stirrups on the exam table.   Smoothly putting his feet in the stirrups, he beckoned his lover forward.   Sesshomaru applied lubricant and lined himself up to enter his mate.   In one slick move Sesshomaru buried himself in his baby brother’s ass.   Pausing for both of them, Inuyasha for comfort, and himself so to prolong the pleasure, Sesshomaru breathed a deep breath of their love making.  Oh, how he loved this tight, hot prize.   His thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha’s bucking and squeezing.

With the squeeze, Sesshomaru pulled out to his crown and then thrust back in.  Soon his balls were slapping Inuyasha’s cheeks.  The inuhanyou’s prostate was taking every hit causing Inuyasha to moan and scream in pleasure.  The heat, erotic noises, and love he saw in his little brother’s eyes soon brought Sesshomaru to the brink of orgasm.  He seized Inuyasha’s member and with a few pumps brought both his brother and himself to explosive sexual bliss.   Sesshomaru fell forward and braced himself in Inuyasha’s arms.  The two cuddled for several minutes.   Sesshomaru nipped Inuyasha’s lips and cheeks, assisted him to a standing position and kissed his hand.

“Join me for dinner, Sweetheart.   I have a little something special planned.” 

_Posted 2 Apr 18 Monday_

 

Chap 5

Dinner

Dr and Dr Takahashi left their sports car with the valet and walked hand in hand into their favorite restaurant Mo-Mo where they were greeted by the head maître d Totosai and his co-owner Saya.   Although aware of the reservation both restaurateurs were delighted to see their favorite patrons and stumbled over themselves to assure the brothers had the best table, location, and ambience.  They had wondered where the two had been but assume they were busy at their clinic and family and had been unable to get a way for a night out.  Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were shown to a private alcove overlooking the city and were seated just as the sun was setting.   The remaining sunbeams cast a red-orange glow over the city. 

“Red sea at night, Sailors’ delight,” Totosai whispered as he gazed out over the city.  “Gentlemen.  Forgive an old man’s musings.” He bowed to the brothers.   “It is always our pleasure to serve you.   What can we start you with tonight?”

Sesshomaru indicated that he had spoken with the sommelier Myoga earlier that day and the maître d nodded as he left in search of the wine steward.  The two were alone. Inuyasha walked to the window and gazed out on the cityscape.  He was spellbound by the setting sun and the colors before him.  The concrete buildings and smoked glass monstrosities that made the city sky line had absorbed the last bit of sun light and were reflecting it.  It was though someone had painted the town red, orange, and pink.  “It’s a beautiful site, Sesshomaru.”

“Yes it is.”  Sesshomaru was mesmerized by Inuyasha as the sun light had tinted his hair reddish orange.  He noticed that his lover’s eyes were sparkling and his skin slightly flushed.

Inuyasha turned to see that Sesshomaru was staring at him.   He reached out a hand to touch Sesshomaru’s hair.

“Did you know your hair is red?”  Inuyasha noted.  The romantic atmosphere shattered by the question.

“So is yours, Love,” replied the daiyoukai and he opened the menu.

Inuyasha turned to look at his hair.  “How about that?!   I always wondered what it would look like this color.”

Sesshomaru dropped the menu and cringed.   “Don’t tell me you would change the color of your hair?!  It’s so beautiful.” 

Inuyasha laughed.  “Did you forget big brother?  It changes once a month anyway and you don’t seem to mind that.”  Inuyasha’s cheeks turned a rosy shade.

Arising from his chair and going to the side of his beloved, the daiyoukai directed with a soft, seductive tone.  “Tell me what memory you are thinking of, little brother, and I will remind you of mine.”

Inuyasha blushed and began his tale.

“It was shortly after our wives died, when you had started courting me.  I guess it was more than 450 years ago.”  Inuyasha’s expression was contemplative, his upper teeth biting his lower lip as he recalled the memory.  “I knew you adored Rin just as much as I loved Kagome and I was really worried that when you saw my dark hair on my human night you would be saddened and tormented by Rin’s memory.   I was afraid that you would leave me just after we had started courting.”  Amused Inuyasha continued.  “You were coming to dinner that night and were bringing a courting gift.  I was really looking forward to your visit.  I remember being so infatuated with you that I could barely getting any work done around the house.  I even forgot it was the night of the new moon.  You hadn’t gotten there yet and all of the sudden I transformed.  I was frantic.  The only thing I could think of doing was wrapping my head in a towel.   I still can’t believe I tried to fool you with that ‘washing my hair’ story.”  

Both brothers chuckled.

“I recall that as well but I was thinking of the time more recently when you tried grooming your silver pubes and wanted to surprise me with it.  It was erotic just because you were so tickled and aroused.  We started a very interesting sixty –nine position, which we should try again, and then the sun set and all your hair came back in and tickled my nose and made me sneeze.  Ruined the moment but sure was funny.”

Another snicker followed and then the men stood quietly for a moment each in his own thoughts.  Inuyasha spoke first.

“But my fears were groundless.  Just as they are now.  Sesshomaru, how can you put up with me sometimes?”

“Sometimes?   How about all the times, you silly puppy!   Because I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, First Son of the great Inu no Taisha, have been entangled in your insidious charm, my adorable inuhanyou!   I couldn’t escape your magnetism if I tried.  Nor would I ever try.   You are a celestial body with an incredible gravitational field of love.  Nothing can escape from your grasp.   Our kids and I are but powerless objects rotating around you.  You saw today how much joy you brought back to our clinic.  I am at your mercy.  We all are.”

“I cannot read your mind.  I had no idea you felt so discouraged.  I shall take it upon myself to remind you on a daily basis of how important you are to me but you must share your fears with me.   Can you do that Inuyasha?”

Eyes brimmed with tears, all Inuyasha could do was nod and be comforted in his husband’s arms.  They were allowed several moments of solitude before Totosai and Myoga returned.

The sommelier proudly showed the bottle of wine to Sesshomaru and receiving a nod Totosai proceeded to open the bottle and show the moist cork to his patron.  Then Totosai poured some wine for Sesshomaru who observed the color and clarity, swirled the wine, whiffing the bouquet and then tasted it.  When Sesshomaru gave his approval he poured two glasses for the brothers and stood back.    Inuyasha caught his attention and asked for water.

“Hn?’ queried Sesshomaru as the waiter scurried away.

Inuyasha muttered shyly, “I’m feeling a little dehydrated with all the crying I’ve done over the last two days.”

“Very well,” his brother replied.

 

The brothers regarded the menus silently finally resorting to their favorite dishes when the waiter came to take their orders.

Again the two were alone and Sesshomaru began.

“Inuyasha, I have vowed to remind you daily of your value to me and our family.  Allow me to start this evening reminiscing of when we were contemplating careers in medicine.  I felt it would be a good profession in which we could both flourish but you continually pointed out that your body could take a beating and you would survive and that I seldom required medical attention except when you injured me.  I tried to point out that there were other people who could benefit from our skills but it wasn’t until Keiko fractured her leg in four locations and the doctor said that she would never walk again without a limp, let alone dance that you got your calling to medicine.”

Keiko was their oldest child, graceful and elegant, the true princess of the realm.  Her conception was a surprise to both brothers but considered a blessing and aptly named.  Inuyasha was happy to bear his brother’s offspring and at that point became interested in health and nutrition.  The brothers contacted Jinenji immediately to come to the Western palace to be their healer and Inuyasha’s midwife.  Jinenji was honored but implored his lords to continue to search further as he was a medicinal herb user and did not know all that physicians knew.  Sesshomaru started medical training soon after as he wanted to protect his soon to be growing pack.   He begged Inuyasha to join him in training but Inuyasha chose to stay home and care for their brood.

Tenacious, stubborn, and used to getting his way, Sesshomaru made a point to leave his medical scrolls open for inuhanyou eyes to discover.  He discussed cases with his mate.  He reviewed anatomy.  He was convinced that Inuyasha would love medicine.  As their pack increased Inuyasha saw the value of Sesshomaru’s logic and soon followed after him in medical training.  Due the exposure of the medical education Sesshomaru gave him, Inuyasha soon became the number one student in his class. 

Sesshomaru continued his tribute to his husband.  “The master physician I worked with could not see any way to fix Keiko’s leg but you wouldn’t accept that as an answer.  You had done enough advanced anatomy to realize we could stabilize her leg with external fixation and you took her home and we did just that.”

“As I recall it you weren’t exactly sure of my theory.  Am I forgetting something?” Inuyasha quipped.

“If you want this Sesshomaru to say that I was wr-. . .”

The conversation was interrupted by the delivery of their meals.

 

Both men dove in.  The only noise for the next several minutes was the rustle of dishes, glassware, and silverware on china.  Soon though Inuyasha raised his eyes to look at Sesshomaru.   Sesshomaru was contently chewing a piece of meat.

“You don’t do that ‘this Sesshomaru’ thing unless you’re mad.   Are you mad Sesshomaru?” a sheepish inuhanyou said as he peeked through his bangs.

Sesshomaru paused.  Even to this day he had trouble saying he was wrong.   He knew it was important to encourage his spouse.  He planned this evening thing didn’t he?  Would it be such a big deal to admit he was wrong all those years ago?

Concurrently Inuyasha was beginning to worry.  Maybe he should apologize for the quip and bringing up that issue.  Suddenly he felt nauseous.   Maybe a sip of water would help?

Fortunately Sesshomaru came to his senses.  “I was wrong Inuyasha.  You were right.”

This came just as Inuyasha sipped some water.  The shock of the statement caused him to inhale the water and start choking.  Sesshomaru was at his side in a flash.  “Can you breathe?  Can you talk?” came the automatic responses.

“Yeah, I’m ok,” Inuyasha finally sputtered out, water dripping from his nose.  It took a couple more clearing coughs before he could speak clearly.  “Warn a guy, would you?!  If I didn’t know better I’d think you were back to trying to kill me, only this time with kind words and actions.”

Sesshomaru laughed deep and hearty and slapped his brother on the back.   “Stand up will you?”

Inuyasha stood and Sesshomaru crushed him in a hug of which a bear youkai would be proud.

“Ok, Ok, ok already.   I’m ok.   Mind if I slip to the bathroom to clean my nose?”

“Be my guest,” Sesshomaru continued laughing and he sat back down.

 

While Inuyasha was away, Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha had yet to drink his wine.  Never one to force his friends or family to drink, Sesshomaru wondered if Inuyasha just didn’t like that particular bottle. 

Soon Inuyasha returned and Sesshomaru asked him if he liked the wine.

Inuyasha looked stunned.  He stuttered for a bit and then just said he wasn’t in the mood for it having been so emotional these last two days.   Sesshomaru left it at that, but in the back of his head he remembered the private discussion he had had with Steven the night before.

*****

“Father, I think Dad is pregnant,” Steven told him after they put Suzy and the twins to bed.

“What makes you think that, Steven?   I can’t smell any changes in his aura.”

“Just a gut feeling, Father.   He’s acting like he did when he was pregnant with Suzy.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “I’ll test him in the morning.   Go to bed now and rest.  I’ll need you to baby sit Suzy in the morning.  I’m proud of how you watch over your birther and your siblings, Son.”

A blushing and cheerful son turned down the hallway pondering the compliment from his father.

********

But the pregnancy test had been negative, Sesshomaru reflected.  I’ll just keep an eye on him.

_Posted 2 Apr 18 Monday_

 

 

 


	2. Chapters 6-End

Chap 6—Pillow talk and more sex

Curled together on their bed after another round of making love, Inuyasha snuggled into Sesshomaru.  Reflecting on their date Inuyasha suddenly cuffed Sesshomaru on the arm.  “Hey!  You called me a Black hole tonight. You said I am a celestial body with a gravitational field.”

“Yes I did.”

“But that’s not nice.”

Yawning, Sesshomaru stretched and then started nibbling on Inuyasha’s shoulder.  “I believe I said it had an incredible gravitational field of love.  Avoiding you would be like trying to evade a black hole.   Do you realize that when I enter your body, your heat encompasses me, your muscles suck me in and I find myself on the event horizon at the point where nothing can escape?    When I attempt to break away you pull me back in.”

Aroused, and blushing, Inuyasha started licking his mate’s neck to apologize for the attack.  A few seconds later, the hanyou muttered.  “You make astrophysics so sexy, Sesshomaru.”

The daiyoukai preened as he reached around his mate to hug him. “But Inuyasha, **_you_** are the anatomy master.” 

Observing his mate’s perfect taut pectoral muscles his eyes were led lower to his amazing abdominal muscles.   Sesshomaru flexed and tightened to draw his mate’s focus on his glorious six pack.  Inuyasha resorted to licking his lips to keep from drooling.  Yes he knew his anatomy and he really liked it.  He loved the strong, attractive hard body of his lover, the gorgeous muscles developed through exercise and discipline.  He reached out a hand and traced the outline of Sesshomaru’s abdominal muscles, noticing the details of his serratus anterior, and abdominal obliques.

“Kami, you are so magnificent!”

“And I’m all yours,” seductively Sesshomaru rolled over his mate and pounce on his lips.  Inuyasha moaned.  Several more kisses and then Sesshomaru moved to his shoulder.

“What muscle is this?”  Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled into Inuyasha’s neck licking and biting his way up and down his neck and shoulder.

Rattled and definitely distracted Inuyasha moaned and whispered, “It’s the – scalenes -- and the,-- the deltoids and . . .”

“I’m not distracting you enough.  You can still think,” Sesshomaru’s lips ghosted over Inuyasha’s pectoral muscles, depositing kisses and tasting his skin along the way.  “I’ll have to try harder.”  At that point he latched on to one of Inuyasha’s breasts, twirling his tongue over the nipple and applying suction.

“Ahhhh,” Inuyasha whimpered, his mind only on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rotated his body to offer Inuyasha his nipple and found that he was too close to the headboard.  Sliding off the bed he glazed at his lover and noted the glazed eyes and glow.  He gently picked up Inuyasha’s shoulders and rotated him 90 degrees on the bed.  Then he returned to offer Inuyasha his breast as he again latched on to his mate’s.

Inuyasha recognized this position as the one they had spoken about earlier this evening and enthusiastically slurped at his mate’s chest.  Sesshomaru brought the hanyou’s nipple to a hard point and then proceeded to lick his way down Inuyasha’s body, worshipping his lover all the way.   Sesshomaru did not look up to see his goal but used his nose to concentrate on his lover’s scent.  He did not want to delay on getting to his prize but did want to take the opportunity to smell carefully to verify Steven’s conviction that his birther was pregnant again.

Inuyasha didn’t notice anything because his neck was extended, tongue extended looking forward to Sesshomaru’s twitching male organ.  The instant the crown was close enough Inuyasha raised his head and wrapped his tongue around the corona, taste buds exploding with Sesshomaru’s sexual fluids.  Sesshomaru arched his back forcing his groin closer to Inuyasha’s face.  Inuyasha had anticipated this and had consciously relaxed his jaw to be able to swallow his brother’s manhood.

Sesshomaru was temporarily distracted from his quest.  How he loved his brother’s hot mouth.  He thrusted three times before he felt Inuyasha push his hips away.  He looked down at his brother and realized he was nearly gagging his lover.

“Oh, Puppy!  Are you ok?” Sesshomaru started to move but Inuyasha grabbed his hips and drew him back in place.

“Mummmmm,” Inuyasha hummed and Sesshomaru dropped back to his brother’s groin grateful he had such an orally talented mate.  Eyes now on his goal, Sesshomaru nuzzled his brother’s silver pubes.  They smelled of Inuyasha and him, their recent lovemaking, and a faint unrecognized delicate odor that gave something deep in Sesshomaru great pleasure.  Tentatively reaching the tip of his tongue out Sesshomaru licked the emissions from Inuyasha’s tip.  The gentle approach kept Inuyasha from bucking. 

Now suckling each other’s phallus the lovers’ chamber was filled with erotic moaning and sexy slurping sounds.  Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were finding it hard to concentrate on both their needs and wants.  Inuyasha made the first move to add a finger to his mouth to wet it down.  Sesshomaru recognized the feeling and rolled them to their sides so he could copy.   Fingers wet, both men felt digits enter their rectums, searching for the special spot that would send each one over the edge. Bucking and gyrating, the sexual tensions mounted until one exploded and the other followed immediately after.  Exhausted from the emotions of the day and the exercise of the night, Inuyasha dropped into a sound sleep.  Sesshomaru pondered the mysterious odor for a few minutes more and followed his lover to rest in the arms of Morpheus.

In his dream Sesshomaru found himself in a beautiful meadow.  It was full of wild flowers of a variety of colors.  The first millisecond his mind acknowledged that Rin would have loved it here.  He turned to tell that to Inuyasha.  He gazed around, his senses were alert and on edge.  He couldn’t smell his mate.  Concerned he called out, “Inuyasha!   Inuyasha!   Where are you?”  

He spied movement on the horizon, a pack of inuyoukai, approaching with smiles on their faces.  Curious he quirked an eyebrow and surveyed the group until his eyes fell up his father.

“Father?”

“It is I, my son.”

“Have I died?” Sesshomaru queried.

“No My Son.  Morpheus has allowed me to speak to you and reassure you that all is well,” Inu No Taisho laughed, a strong baritone sang out over the meadow.   “I have come with your future children to encourage you to continue your tender loving care of your brother.   I have seen how you care for him.  I have seen you set aside your ego to build up your brother and to serve his needs.    Son, you have impressed me.  I am so proud of you Sesshomaru.”  Inu No Taisho hugged his son.  Sesshomaru basked in his father’s aura.

Minutes passed as he looked through all the faces of friends from the feudal era, each smiling and waving happily to him.

“Father, Do you have a message for your youngest son as well?”

 “The master of this place has allowed several friends and family of yours and Inuyasha’s to reincarnate into the world as inuyoukai, as your children.  He has seen that you two treat your family well and love them all.  You may recognize them but they will not know who they were, only that they belong to you.  You must prepare Inuyasha for this for he will love them all but he will be confused.”

“The scent, the scent I smelled on him.   It’s so familiar, Father.”

“Don’t worry, my son.  Just love all your children, but love your mate first because he is your true love and your best friend.” And as he said that the meadow and the pack of inuyoukai started fading away.

Sesshomaru started running after them.  “Wait Father, I have so many more questions.”  InuTaisho smiled once more and waved and the dream faded.

 

Sesshomaru’s eye popped open.   He was breathing rapidly.  Taking a quick look around the room he realized it was still night.   He quickly reached out to Inuyasha and pulled him to his chest, breathing in his comforting scent.   Still sleeping Inuyasha moved his face to the side opening his shoulder and neck to his brother.  Sesshomaru buried his nose in Inuyasha’s neck, tears of happiness welling in his eyes.  Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep, “Love you, My Sesshomaru.”

“And I you, My Inuyasha, my true love and my best friend.  I promise I will never take you for granted again.”

_Posted 4-4-18 wednesday_

Chap 7 – A Crazy Busy Morning

Inuyasha aroused the following morning to the sound of the shower and to light peeking into the room.  He surveyed the room and found the box of treats and flowers that Sesshomaru had had delivered the day before.   He had failed to notice them the night before because he had been too preoccupied with his lips all over his lover to notice them.   Inuyasha crawled out of bed and picked up the treats.  They were his favorite and they were imported.  The flowers smelled wonderful.  How did he fail to notice them?   His musings were interrupted as he spotted Sesshomaru walking out of the bathroom toweling his long hair.  In seconds the puppy was across the room, knocking over his mate with his affectionate actions.

“Good Morning to you too, Lover” Sesshomaru looked into the white mop of hair glommed to his chest.

Huge sunshine colored eyes stared up at him with unabashed adoration.  

“You bought me treats,” Inuyasha murmured from his place on Sesshomaru’s chest.

“Only the best for my true love and best friend,” responded the daiyoukai.

“I love you so much,” Inuyasha declared.

“And I love you,” Sesshomaru replied as he dropped the towel and gathered the inuhanyou in his arms.   “Can I interest you in an early morning round?” Sesshomaru’s eye brow lifted and it was accompanied by a suggestive look on his face.

Inuyasha grabbed his hand and drug him to the side of the bed.  Bending forward and looking back over his shoulder Inuyasha placed Sesshomaru’s hand on his hip and pointed, “Get in there now.  I want you so bad it is making me crazy.”

“We can’t have that now.  Who am I to disappoint?” And with that Sesshomaru thrust firmly into Inuyasha.  The inuhanyou sucked in a deep breath and keened, “I never get tired of feeling so full of your big cock.”

Sesshomaru steadied himself.  His member was deep in the inferno that was his lover.  Soon he began thrusting and causing the friction that stoked their fires of passion.  Leaning over his brother, Sesshomaru licked his neck and earlobe and whispered in his ear, “Neither do I.”   The thrusting sped up and Inuyasha’s arms started to collapse under him but Sesshomaru grabbed one arm and wrapped the other arm around Inuyasha’s waist.  Inuyasha exhaled noisily and pined for more.  He lowered his free hand to his own member, quickly assuming the same rhythm his lover set.

The heat was sizzling now and Sesshomaru was soon to blow his load.  He nibbled on Inuyasha’s ear.  “Cum with me,” he panted.  Both men spilled within seconds.  He slid out and flipped Inuyasha over so he could see his lover’s face.   Inuyasha was breathless, his face flushed, and his hair spread out like a halo on the bed.   Sesshomaru was lost in his beauty.  

“You are my world, Inuyasha.   I am more in love with you every day.  I can’t live without you.  You complete me.  You are so much more than you realize.  Whatever I have to do or say to remind you of this fact I will daily confront.  It is my quest to please you.”

 

Inuyasha stared, mouth open, panting.  He searched his brother’s eyes and only saw the truth.  He gasped again. Sitting up slowly,  “I…I need to tell you something,” Inuyasha began.   “I was afraid, but…”

Sesshomaru remained quiet momentarily.  He knew he needed to be patient. He sat and put his big hand on his lover’s engulfing it.  “I’m here for you.   I will listen.”

Inuyasha’s mind flashed through multiple thoughts and formulated his words.

“Rin came to me in a dream.  She told me that she was going to be with you and me again.  She was so ecstatic.  She couldn’t stop jumping up and down.  All she could talk about was how great it would be to be our daughter.  She told me that she was the one that told you to mate me.  She told me that we belonged together.  I was afraid of what you would do when you found out.  I was afraid I’d lose you.  I have fallen so deeply in love with you--if you left me I would die.”

Quietly Sesshomaru observed Inuyasha as he rubbed his abdomen.

“I want her here but I don’t want to lose my mate.   I miss Rin, but I love you so much.   I can’t lose you, Sesshomaru.”  

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha gently, and ran his hand through his white hair, gently rubbing his soft triangles and getting Inuyasha to lean into his hand.  He pushed him into his shoulder and held him there tenderly.  The daiyoukai reflected on his dream and on the confusing statement from their father.

“’The master of this place has allowed several friends and family of yours and Inuyasha’s to reincarnate into the world as inuyoukai, as your children.  He has seen that you two treat your family well and love them all.  You may recognize them but they will not know who they were, only that they belong to you.  You must prepare Inuyasha for this for he will love them all but will be confused.’”

And then he understood what his father’s message was.  He pulled Inuyasha to look into his eyes.

“I do not lie, Inuyasha.  You are my world.  I cannot separate myself from you any more than I can remove my heart and live.  Just as a star cannot escape the gravitational pull of a black hole, neither could I leave your side.  You complete me.”

“I also had a dream.   Father came to me with a pack of inuyoukai.  He told me he was proud of us and that the master of death was allowing several of our friends and family to return to us in the form of our children.  He said we would recognize them but they wouldn’t remember their past, just that they belong to us.  He was concerned that you would be confused.   Knowing how excited Rin could get over things it’s no wonder you would be confused.”  With that last comment Sesshomaru smiled.  He realized the scent was Rin’s!  The girls would have so much fun with her.

Silence reigned.  The brothers remained in their embrace.  Both brothers were lost in their thoughts.

Sesshomaru’s mind wandered.

He thought about Rin.  How she had opened his heart to love.  How she had told him to seek out Inuyasha after she died.  How she knew they needed each other. She had told him that he should mate Inuyasha, that it was the right thing to do.

He thought about Inuyasha.  How he had filled Sesshomaru’s heart to overflowing.  Of how Inuyasha had filled the centuries with arguments and forgiveness, loving and fighting, amazing sex…

He thought about himself.  He had come so far.  He used to focus on himself, on his personal goals and quests. 

And then he thought about his children—his amazing, wonderful children, gifts to him from Inuyasha.

Finally he spoke.   “How did you fool the pregnancy test, little brother?”

Inuyasha had been quiet as well.  His thoughts had taken him through his life including years of life with Sesshomaru, of changing diapers, and chasing kids, battling inferior demons that would dare intrude on his family, of making love with his husband, of his time with Kagome before that and how that time paled in comparison to the years of love with Sesshomaru.

“I knew I was pregnant when you examined at the clinic.  I had known I was pregnant but hid the scent from you because I knew it was Rin.  I promise you though, I did not lie to you, Sesshomaru, regarding pain, nausea, or cravings.  Rin has been an easy pregnancy on my body.  I’ve had a little trouble with emotions but that’s not unusual.  When I gave the lab tech my blood, I offered to run my own urine test.  I switched my pee for the control the lab used daily to assure quality testing.  That is why when you returned from lunch and reviewed the results I did not worry what you would find.”

The silence was about to return when there was a fury of noise outside the bedroom door.

“Stop Suzy!”

“NO!  Need Papa!  Need my papa now!”  And on that declaration a very loud four year old started howling.    At that sound Dolly joined in.

The lovers swung the bedroom door wide open to find utter chaos.   Steven was chasing a nearly naked Suzy down the hall.  Suzy had half her hair in a pony tail that was frizzed out, underwear only, and colored lipstick smeared on her face.   Behind Steven, Barbie was frantically calling for her sister and yelling back at Bobby saying something that sounded like it wasn’t her fault.  Bobby was yelling back that Father was going to kill them all.

Inuyasha looked up into Sesshomaru’s face.  What was going to happen?

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and covered his ears.  It was a good thing too because the shrill whistle would have ruptured his ear drums due to their close proximity.  As it was the ringing in his ears was deafening.   All four children and Dolly dropped to their knees and covered their ears.  The whistle effectively silenced the household.   Sesshomaru stood and surveyed his progeny.  Then he turned to his lover and kissed him firmly.  He released the kiss and pulled Inuyasha securely to his side.   Glaring at the now silent audience, Sesshomaru addressed them.

“Children, your birther is carrying your next sibling and deserves your respect and consideration.  I expect, no, demand silence in the morning and any time he is not feeling well.  Am I understood?!”

Happiness flooded the Takahashi house, smiles lighting up all the young faces as they nodded vigorously.  With that announcement he turned the two of them around and shut the door to the bedroom.

Several minutes later Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left their room dressed and ready for the day.   Suzy’s hair was deftly handled by Inuyasha while Steven found the sundress that Suzy insisted on wearing for another day straight.  Sesshomaru tackled the twin’s issues and found out that the lipstick Suzy had smeared on her face was Barbie’s.   Barbie had bought the lip gloss even though he and Inuyasha had forbid it until she was 13 years old.  Barbie had showed it to Suzy in a girl-to-girl moment, but had not realized that Suzy would take it and try to use it.  She was apologetic and miserable awaiting her punishment.   Bobby had adopted an I-know-better-than-you attitude and was leaning up against the wall of the room, watching the interactions of his father and sister.

“Where were you when she bought the lipstick, Bobby?” Sesshomaru commanded.

Surprised to be involved in the discussion, Bobby stuttered, “I waited outside the store.”

“You were there?”

“Yes, yes sir,” the stuttering preteen responded.

“Then you should have stopped her.  You know the rules too.  You were there when we told her.”

Bobby’s posture collapsed and he accepted his father’s words.  “I won’t argue, Father.  I kinda wanted to see her wear it.” And with that confession Bobby blushed.  Barbie blushed too.  Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were not blind to the twin’s closeness, and affections for each other.   They had been close from their birth.  They wouldn’t exist without the other.  As babies they feed together and slept together.  As they grew older they had different beds.  Inuyasha and Sesshomaru expected them to be mates but they were not allowing that intimacy until they were full grown.  The twins were not intimate; however it would not be long before they had to face raging teenage hormones.

“I will be speaking with your dad on this before I determine your punishment.   You need to apologize for hurting his feeling and explain to him about your rude behavior the other day, however.”

“What?!!” both twins sputtered.  “When did we hurt Daddy’s feelings?”  At that both children were in tears.   They were precocious, bright, mature, and highly intelligent but they were also their Daddy’s little boy and girl and they would never hurt Inuyasha’s feelings.

Finished with Suzy’s hair and clothing dilemma Inuyasha walked in the twins’ room just to be immediately entangled in weeping apologetic preteens.  Sorting through the sobbing and listening as Bobby and Barbie interrupted each other as they told the story of the lipstick and the homework argument; Inuyasha glanced over at Sesshomaru as he leaned against the door.   They had apologized for ignoring their daddy.  They told him that they were just trying to show him that they were grown up and could sort through their own problems.  Inuyasha hugged them and asked them to not grow up too fast.  Arms full of children, Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru’s eye. 

“Bobby, Barbie, We will discuss this after school.  Come straight home.   Now, let’s have breakfast.  We need to get to work and school.”

_Posted 6 april 18 friday_

 

 

 

Chap 8  Keiko visits

Steven was willing to stay at home to watch Suzy but Inuyasha wouldn’t allow it.  So Steven, Barbie and Bobby bound off to school, leaving Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Suzy.  

“I wouldn’t mind watching Suzy if you want to take my clinic today, Sweetheart,” Sesshomaru relayed when they were alone.

“No, they are some of your private patients on the list today.  I noticed it yesterday when I was there.”

Sesshomaru spoke. “Perhaps one of the nurses would...”.

“No, we can’t expose her to all the bugs.  It would be bad if she caught the flu from one of the patients.   And I shouldn’t expose Rin to those bugs either.   It’ll be ok.  I’ll stay home.   I’ll look into getting a nanny and maybe I can do some half days.  I could do some physicals, perhaps a sports physical or two.”

The men stood next to each other.

“I’ll miss you. “ Sesshomaru cupped a hand to Inuyasha cheek gently rubbing it with the pad of his thumb.   “You really brightened up the place yesterday.  It was so wonderful having you there.”

Inuyasha leaned into his husband’s touch.  “I’ll miss you too.”

 

The solemn mood was broken by the ringing of the phone.   Inuyasha picked it up.

A cheerful voice sang through the air.  Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha to see a bright smile take over his face.   “Of course, my Princess, There’s plenty of room for you here.  When will you arrive?   Tonight?  Great!  See you then!”

“Sesshomaru!  Keiko’s dance troupe will be here for a dance program.   She’ll be here for a month!  I’ve got to clean the spare rooms.”

And with that Inuyasha started to rush off.  He was stopped by a hand on the shoulder, a smile on his lover’s face, and a kiss.

“Have a great day—I’ll see you at lunch.” And Sesshomaru left for the clinic, hugging Suzy, and patting Dolly’s head as he walked out the door.

 

The morning flew by and soon Sesshomaru, Suzy and Inuyasha were having a light lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.  Inuyasha told Sesshomaru about some repairs he had to make to the spare room and how much help Suzy had been vacuuming.  Suzy nodded briskly, spraying tomato soup over all three of the diners.   “At least it’s easier to get out than blood and it smells better,” Inuyasha sighed.  Sesshomaru simply raised an eyebrow.

 

Steven arrived home before the twins and after hearing that Keiko’s troupe was in town he dashed off to his room to clean it and freshen up.    Ten minutes later the twins walked in at a much slower pace.   One might have thought they were going to a funeral.  Once they were told of Keiko’s impending arrival they rushed to their rooms and straightened and freshened up as well.

Inuyasha prepared a feast for the arrival of his first born.  The house smelled delicious by the time Sesshomaru strolled in.   He grabbed his mate and passionately kissed him.   “I love you, Inuyasha!”

“And I you, Big Brother!   Come see what I put together for our baby!”

The household bubbled with excitement awaiting the arrival of the Princess of the West.  Promptly at six pm there was a polite knock on the door.   Dolly started barking excitedly and Steven ran to open the door. 

“Little brother!  You’re so big and handsome!  When did you grow up!” floated in a breezy, sweet voice.

Steven, bright red from head to toe, stood speechless at the doorway.

“Can I come in?” teased the laughing voice.

Gathering his wits, he leaned over the proffer hand, kissing the knuckles gently.  He then offered an arm and led the princess into the home.

“Daddy!” Keiko squealed out as she ran to hug Inuyasha.

“Father!” She turned to her patriarch, bowing.  Sesshomaru stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms.  The patriarch hug was still novel to the Princess.   During her early childhood years she was never hugged by Sesshomaru.  But some 200 years ago, in the “colossal marital fight of the century” Inuyasha told Sesshomaru that he would hug their children or else.   At that time Tessaiga flared to life and clashed with Tenseiga.  The two fought with such intensity that the earth shook.   The fight might have possibly continued to the death if it hadn’t been for the ensuing tsunami.   Keiko’s scream for help cut through her parents’ red haze of fury with surgical accuracy.  Sesshomaru quickly changed to his demon form and tossed Inuyasha and Keiko on his back and flew away avoiding certain death.   The near loss of their blessing child brought them to their knees.  They fiercely hugged each other and their daughter, tears flowing unchecked.  It still took some time for the Ice Prince to adjust to hugging his children but by the time they moved to Canada and Barbie and Bobby were born, it was as normal a response as breathing.

Barbie and Bobby and Suzy stood by awaiting their turn with their big sister.   They didn’t get to see her often but they saw her on television or in the paper and were keeping track of her dancing career.

Keiko turned to her youngest siblings and group hugged them.   “I missed you guys so much.  I read all Daddy’s letters and emails about you.   How’s school?   Talked Daddy into letting you have makeup yet?   I had to wait until I was 20!  Can you believe that!  So feudal history!    Keiko gushed on.   Bobby and Barbie looked at each other and then back to Keiko.

Sesshomaru smiled as he took in the scene.  He stepped up to Inuyasha and kissed him between the ears.  “Thank you my love.”

“You’re welcome. I guess.  For what though?” Inuyasha looked into his eyes.

“For our children.  For our children.”

_Posted ?_

 

 

 

Chap 9 More Keiko

The month flew by.  The lip gloss incident faded into obscurity.  The family enjoyed Keiko’s presence.  Each one for different reasons:  Barbie and Suzy capitalizing on “girl time” with their big sister, Steven stealing as much alone time as possible with his big sister to romance her, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha filling her in on the events of the family.  Bobby was feeling left out for a while but when Keiko challenged him to one of his favorite video games and she won that he easily caved in to her charm.  She further endeared him by talking about a Gamescon where she had performed in with her dance troop and then talked about all the professional gamers with whom she had become friends.  Once they started talking about cosplay Barbie and Steven became jealous.   Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were highly amused.

Steven took the opportunity that month to woe his older sister and convey his feelings of affection.  Through the years he had swooned and sighed every time Keiko’s name was mentioned once she had left the Inu home.   Inuyasha had noticed it and so had Sesshomaru.   They knew there was chemistry between many of their children especially Keiko and Steven.  In her teens Keiko had spent many nights crying on her daddy’s shoulder, wondering if waiting for her baby brother Steven was the right thing to do.  During those times when Inuyasha relayed Keiko’s concerns about the age difference between Steven and her to Sesshomaru he snorted and asked if he had reminded her that her parents are over 200 years apart in age.  As Steven grew older he also confided his lovesickness for Keiko to his dad. 

Inuyasha was always supportive of his children but as a rule kept out of their business.   He had often talked to Sesshomaru about what their children had shared with him but both of them keep these discussions in the bedroom behind closed doors.  However on this occasion Inuyasha felt Steven needed a little nudge.  

“He’s such a good boy but he gets so flustered around Keiko,” Inuyasha shared with Sesshomaru one evening.  “I really just want to knock them into each other.”

“So, what’s stopping you, Puppy,” Sesshomaru murmured as he nibbled on Inuyasha’s ear.

“What is it with my ears?!”

“They taste good,” keened his lover as he moved to get a better mouthful.

“Where I appreciate your attention to my “puppy charm”, I need you to listen to me with your full youkai ears.  Got that “Ice Prince”?!”

Back straightening to his full height, shoulders pulled back, and eyelids dropped to a scowling expression, Sesshomaru appeared very annoyed.

Inuyasha nuzzled his lover’s chin in an appropriately submissive action.   Now was not the time for a fight, now was the time to work together for their children’s sake.  He would do anything for their children.

“Please Sessh.  Please listen to me.   I’m really worried about their happiness,” Inuyasha whimpered.

Sesshomaru spent what seemed like an excessive time attending to his personal appearance, examining his nails and the tips of his hair before he put a hand in Inuyasha’s locks and started massaging his head and rubbing the base of his ears.   Inuyasha remained still and silent, offering deference to his alpha.   After another moment or two, Sesshomaru’s ego was soothed enough for Inuyasha to continue.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and centered on keeping humble, a real challenge for the stubborn Inuhanyou.  Timidly he asked, “Would you “help me” with the dishes tomorrow night after dinner?”

Sesshomaru noticed this behavior.  He said nothing but lowered his face to look into Inuyasha’s eyes.   The sunshine orbs of his brother reflected only love, honor, and respect.  There was nothing negative there.   Uncertain of why he was to “help with the dishes” Sesshomaru simply nodded.   What on earth was his hanyou up to?   He hadn’t done dishes in centuries.  They had a dishwasher and children for that nonsense.

The following morning Inuyasha caught Steven before he left for his classes and whispered in his ear.  Although Steven blushed immediately, he nodded his head in agreement.  Once Steven left, a very satisfied, cocky Inuhanyou strutted back into the kitchen.    Inuyasha informed the remaining inus at the table of his conspiracy with Steven to get Keiko and Steven alone so Steven could confess his love. The twins and Suzy were excited and more than willing to participate in this event.  Sesshomaru just nodded his approval.   This is “helping with the dishes”, hum, he thought.

Inuyasha served a nice meal and then Sesshomaru surprised Inuyasha by offering to assist with cleaning the dishes.  Barbie and Bob jumped up and volunteered to help Father and Suzy loudly told anyone who was left at the table that she needed to feed Dolly. Satisfied his part of the plan was well handled Inuyasha patted Steven on the shoulder as he left the table for the kitchen with the parting comment of how he needed to supervise to make sure the others were doing the dishes correctly.

“I heard that Hanyou!” came the disembodied voice.

“Daddy that’s not nice!”

An uprising of voices was heard in the kitchen leaving Keiko and Steven the sole members at the family dinner table.   Amused at his dad’s antics and stunned at the support from the others, Steven pushed away from the table, stood, and proffered his sister a hand.   As they walked toward the living room, Steven prattled. 

“Do you remember the time you were babysitting me when I was four.   We were playing house and you prepared a pretend meal and served tea for me.   I told you then that I was going to become a doctor so that I could take care of you and then you could become my wife.   I’m going to graduate this spring and then start my internship.   Now maybe you can join me now and start our lives together.” 

Keiko had been listening intently.  She remembered the incident and had been waiting for this moment for years.  She had been in love with Steven from his birth but had to stand back so that he could make his own choices.  It had been difficult but getting in to the dancing world had helped because travel was a large part of it.   She knew when he asked she would gladly stop traveling and remain at his side.  She reflected on the many times she cried in her daddy’s arms wondering about her future.

The silence was making Steven quiver.  He wondered if she was she going to say no.  His eyes fell as his heart started slowly breaking.

“Steven,” Keiko whispered.  “Look at me please.”

He couldn’t move his head so she reached her delicate hand to turn his eyes toward hers.  Once she saw the pain in them she began to tear as well.

“I didn’t say no.  I didn’t say anything.  Why are you unhappy?”

Whispering Steven replied, “Because you didn’t say yes.”

“Perhaps, little brother, you should reword your question so I can say yes.” The princess grinned playfully.

Steven stopped and reviewed his words.  As he reviewed them his facial expression changed to a goofy smile.  Slapping his forehead, he regrouped his thoughts.   “You do this to me.   When I’m near you, my heart beats so loud I can't hear.  My brain doesn't work right.  I’m truly a basket case.  I am so hopeless in love with you.”  Now taking a knee and holding Keiko’s hand in his bigger one, Steven took a deep breath like his father had taught him in martial arts fundamentals.  He centered himself and he smiled as he looked into Keiko’s amber eyes so like his and their Dad.

“Keiko Takahashi, Will you become my life mate?”

Nodding, crying, and barely breathing, Keiko gasp out “yes” and then a deep breath and then a chorus of yeses followed as she flung her dainty figure at her true love.   Now a mess of arms and legs on the floor, the two held onto each other as though their lives depended on it.

This was quickly interrupted by a loud chorus of happy comments coming from family who had been spying on the couple.  Roars of “It’s about time!”  “Way to go Son!”  “Told you so!” and other more playful comments from Bobby “I could have done that better”  to Barbie’s “I hope so” as well as barks from Dolly completed the cacophony of congratulatory refrains, followed by pats on the back and hugs all around.   Getting up from the floor and keeping Keiko close to his side Steven really just wanted to slip away to finally be one with his sister but Barbie and Suzy were so excited and hugging them that they found themselves directed to a love sofa in the living room.   Bottles of sparkling sake and sparkling juice were opened and the family surrounded the lovebirds toasting to their happiness.   

At a moment of silence Suzy asked Inuyasha how her father had proposed.   All heads turned to the puppy-eared parent.   Aware of the attention from all his children Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru.   A barely noticeable nod was all Inuyasha needed to regale their progeny with their love story.   Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had shared parts of their story with their children but tonight’s joyous mood had them reminiscing.

“Well, Suzy,   let’s start with what you know,” Inuyasha smiled at his precious baby.

“Um, I heard Barbie tell Bobbie that you didn’t like each other at the beginning but that after those nice ladies died you got together.” Suzy replied.  “Why didn’t you like each other, Daddy?   You love Father now, right?”

”Oh yes Baby, with all that I am, I love Sesshomaru Takahashi!” Inuyasha declared looking to his husband with a glow on his face.   Then turning back to Suzy he continued, “But when we were younger it wasn’t the same.   Our daddy had died saving me and my mother and your father was young and angry.   He felt it was my fault that his daddy died and he was mad at me.”

“That’s silly, Daddy.” Suzy spouted.  “Father is not silly!”

Sesshomaru gracefully walked to Suzy and kneeled in front of her to look her straight in the eye.

“Suzy, I was silly then.   I was very young and very silly.   Fortunately for me your Daddy has a very big heart and he forgave me.”   Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha lingering a bit to convey his love.

He turned back to Suzy.   “I am smarter now thanks to many things.   I learned many lessons from my parents and from a young woman named Rin.    She had a big heart too.   She was a human who tried to help me when I was injured in a fight.”   Sesshomaru winked at Inuyasha.   Suzy was perhaps a bit too young still to hear that her “wonderful father and loving daddy” had actually tried to kill each other in their youth, so they would save that for another day.

“Rin even got hurt by the village people because she wanted to help me, a demon.   I had walked away and was talking to Uncle Jaken when she was killed by wolves.   It was the first time I heard Tenseiga crying out to me.  I pulled it from the sheath and saw the emissaries of the underworld.  I cut through them and returned Tenseiga to its place at my side.   When I looked at Rin she was opening her eyes and smiling.   She followed me for years after that.   Much later after that I married her.  But like all humans their life span is short and she crossed over.   Before she left she asked me to mate Inuyasha.   We had become friends by them, good brothers like you have but I had never thought about mating your dad.  The idea took root in my mind and the next time I saw your dad I asked how he was doing.

Inuyasha grabbed his husband’s hand and squeezed.  “I’ll tell this part, big brother.”

“About the time your father was injured there was a very bad demon named Naraku trying to take over Japan.   He manipulated all of us in order to poison a jewel called the Shikon jewel.”

“Hey, I remember that from literature class,” called out Bobby.  “I thought it was just a fairy tale.”

“No son, it was a jewel created by a priestess named Midoriko in her final battle with some demons.  It was said to grant its owner the wish of its heart.  But it wasn’t that straight forward.   It was shaped by the person who held it and it could turn evil or pure.  It was finally eliminated from the world by one selfless woman named Kagome.   I had spent much time with Kagome and our three friends battling Naraku.  Your father battled Naraku too.   But it wasn’t until we stood together to battle him that we won.  I married Kagome three years after Naraku was defeated. A little while later your father married Rin.  Your father and I became good friends and I felt so happy.   But like your father said humans are fragile and too soon she died.  We had a good life.   I was very lonely when she died because she was my best friend.”  Inuyasha halted briefly.

Suzy patted his hand, “its ok Daddy.  Father and Suzy can be your best friends.  You don’t have to be lonely.”

“Thank you Baby.  I’m not lonely anymore because I have your father.   He found me sitting alone in my favorite tree and asked me how I was doing.   I looked at him and cried.   Sobbing I told him that I was very lonely and immediately he hugged me.   I think it was the first time my brother held me and it felt so perfect.  It was as though I had finally come home after a long trip.   I had never felt so safe and protected.  I was so happy.”

“I felt that I had to stay in the village as it’s protector until all my friends died.  Your father visited me frequently.   He’d take me on trips on his back when he turned into his demon form.   We’d go hunting together.  But my favorite times were when we sparred.  It was during one of those practice fights that he tossed out the idea of mating with me.   I had been brought up by humans and they have a big hang up with marrying someone in your own family.   And they have a problem with same sex relationships.   Your father was worried that I would have those same worries.  I didn’t but I didn’t tell your father that right away.  I wanted to see him sweat.  Kinda like the princess when she teased brother Steven.” Inuyasha tossed a wink to Keiko who blushed appropriately and hide her face in Steven’s chest.  Steven and Sesshomaru both raised their heads and perked their ears to that confession.  

“I asked him to court me in the old fashion way of the Inu clan and teach me the ways of our ancestors.   He agreed.  There are three phases.  Sesshomaru would have had to ask our father for permission to court me but as you know he was dead and so was ole lady Kaede.  So father asked Uncle Jaken for permission to court me.”

“Uncle Jaken!” the children cried out in shock.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

“Uncle Jaken fainted because Sesshomaru conveyed the title of Uncle to him and not because it was me he wanted to court.  Apparently Rin had already convinced Jaken that we should mate.  She talked about it all the time to Jaken and if you ask him now he’ll tell you it was his idea from the start.  Then after getting a relative’s permission to start courting, you have to prove your worth as a potential mate.   It could have been anything, food for the table, jewels, anything.     I was really curious what your father would bring me.    He was coming to dinner that night and bringing the courting gift.  I was really looking forward to his visit.  I was so infatuated with him that I barely got any work done around the house.  I even forgot it was the night of the new moon.  He hadn’t gotten there yet and all of the sudden I transformed to a human.  I was frantic.  The only thing I could think of doing was wrapping my head in a towel.   I still can’t believe I tried to fool him with that ‘washing my hair’ story.”  

The children all started laughing.  Sesshomaru sat next to Inuyasha on the sofa smiling at their children.  The joyful sounds of their children’s laughter were infectious and soon they were laughing too.  Suzy was the first to stop laughing and pulled her daddy’s sleeve to get his attention.

“What was your present Daddy?”

“That painting there,” Inuyasha pointed to the center piece of the wall.   It was a painting of their father in his giant demon dog form and his mother resting safely in his paws.

“I was speechless.  It was the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given me.”   Inuyasha stared into Sesshomaru’s face, tears of happiness welling again in his eyes.

“I had seen them together like that a number of times so I just asked the castle artist to capture my memory.   Seems that he did a good job,” Sesshomaru appraised.  “The last phase was to invite my brother to come home to the castle.  We mated and then you were born.

“What castle?” asked Barbie.

Keiko replied, “You know the one in Japan, the one that’s a museum now.  You know, where Uncle Jaken’s the museum director.   Well, when I was little we used to live there.”

“Oh,” answered Barbie.  “Why did you move?”

“That’s another story for another day, my smart little girl.  It is time for us to go to bed.”

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood and shooed their younger Inus toward their rooms.  Sesshomaru turned and leaning close to Steven, he whispered, “Shut the door please.”

_Posted 6 April 18 Friday_

 

 

Chap 10  Hurt feelings and Emotional moments

 

Late afternoon two days after Steven and Keiko’s engagement Bobby dawdled into the kitchen and lingered while Inuyasha prepared dinner.   Sensing his preteen’s turmoil he pulled out two potato peelers, a large bag of potatoes and sat himself at the table.   It would be two hours before Sesshomaru came home from work and with any luck he would get to bottom of the twins most recent spat.

“Bobby, I need your help peeling these things.  Sit right here and start peeling.”

Bobby picked up a potato and a peeler and made one move.

“Dad, Barbie and I are having a fight.   I don’t like it.  It makes me feel bad.”

 Inuyasha bent forward so that his hair covered his face smirked to himself.  ‘There’s nothing like peeling potatoes to get them to talk.  It works every time.’  But out loud he said, “What are you fighting about?”

“You know the evening Steven finally got the guts to ask Keiko, and you told us about you and Father?”

“Yes”

“You said that father was young and angry and blamed you for Grandfather’s death.”

“Yes, I said that.”

“Well, Barbie says that Father was a bad guy,” Bobby stumbled on the words.   “Father’s not a bad guy.  He can’t be.  He’s my hero.”   Bobby’s facial expression was lost between sadness and anger.

Inuyasha dropped the peeler and grabbed for his son.   He attempted to pull him into his lap but the small baby bump hindered the direct hug so a side hug brought his son’s head to his shoulder.

“Bobby, Good people can do bad things.  Your father IS a good guy.   Let me try and explain it a different way, ok?”  Inuyasha spoke soothingly.   “Sesshomaru wasn't a bad guy.  He was young and big-headed and in his own way, in a lot of pain.  For years it had been him and his father, and then my Momma became part of his father's life.   I know you understand that.  You had it happen to you when Keiko came home and started taking Barbie’s attention from you.”

Bobby was surprised his daddy had noticed, but looking in Inuyasha’s eyes nodded.

Inuyasha continued.  “I guess he was like ‘where do I fit in?’  He was way too proud to admit he was lonely and needed someone.  Hate is way easier than love in a lot of ways, so he develop a shield around his heart.  And then, our father died saving me and Momma.    How would you feel if someone took Barbie away from you and then she died?”

Bobby was nearly in tears.   “I’d feel miserable, Daddy”

“There you go, my smart boy.   Go make up with your sister.”  Inuyasha pushed him and away and wiped the moisture from his son’s eyes.   He gave his son an appraising scan and had started to wonder if he needed to say more when Bobby spoke.

“Um, Dad?  
“Yes?”

“When I said Father was my hero, I also should have said that you are my hero too.”

Determined not be undermined by emotional blubbering, Inuyasha cuffed Bobby’s ear and lowered his glance.

“Keh, I knew that Smart boy.  Now get to your sister.”

 

The front door opened just then and Sesshomaru walked in.   Bobby took one look, rushed to his father and gave him a quick hug and ran to his room.

“What was that about,” Sesshomaru queried Inuyasha.

“Oh, Just a little house call for Dr. Inuyasha, master physician and healer extraordinaire!”

“You will tell me later, right?” Sesshomaru pressed.

“Oh, I’m not sure.  HIPAA rules and everything.  You know, patient confidentiality, blah, blah, blah.”

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru headed for the office to put up his briefcase.

“Hey!  You’re home early!” the inuhanyou yelled after his mate.

“Brilliant deduction, Dr Inu-Watson.   Did you forget we have a date?”

“Oh Kami!”

Sesshomaru smirked.  He knew that his pregnant spouse had moments of poor memory and had arranged for a babysitter for Suzy, Barbie and Bobby.  Tonight was another evening he would remind his beloved that nothing was more important than his best friend.

 

“Where are we going again?” Inuyasha enquired for the hundredth time during their 15 minute car ride.

“Somewhere” Sesshomaru repeated, nonplussed and amused by the reprise.

The Inuhanyou wrapped his arms around his protruding belly and sulked.  “Bet he didn’t do this to you, Rin,” Inuyasha pouted.

“Life was very different back them,” Sesshomaru mused out loud.  “I believe she would tell you that I did it all the time.   Many times I wouldn’t speak for hours at a time.   Didn’t faze her.  She talked for all three of us.” 

Inuyasha turned to look at his mate.   “I don’t believe I knew that.   What changed your behavior?”

“Time mostly and the realization that communication is two way.   You have important things to say and I want to hear them.  You want me to respond, so I talk.”

“Well, yeh.”

“So are you going to tell me what was going on in our kitchen yet?”

“You remember when we were deciding on whether or not to share our love story with the kids?” Inuyasha asked.

“Yes, I remember thinking they needed to be much older in order to understand.”

Nodding Inuyasha replied, “Perhaps, but we can’t shield them from the harsh realities of the world forever.”

“Let me guess.   I fell from someone’s hero pedestal.”

“Nah.  Just teetered a bit.   I’ll always be there to keep you on your high horse. Your Majesty!” laughed Inuyasha.

A snort was heard from the driver’s seat.

Thirty minutes later the couple was off the dirt road in an open area covered in snow.   Sesshomaru opened the door for Inuyasha to get out and offered a hand to his mate.  Ordinarily the hanyou would have pushed it away but his center of gravity was affected by his pregnancy and he was pleased that his mate noticed.   The sun was sitting and the field sparkled.   Inuyasha was bewitched.   A bit of motion occurred to his side and warm air on his neck and he turned to see a large Shiro Inu gazing at him.

“OH YEAH!” Inuyasha whooped.  “You haven’t got to stretch out in a long time.  I LOVE seeing you in this form.  Who’s my good boy!”  The hanyou rubbed his hands through Sesshomaru’s fur and hugged his beautiful face.  He attempted to kiss the large dog but was quickly wet from slobber.

“Now I remember why I don’t kiss you in this form.  Hope there’s a towel in the car.  It’s a bit too cold to be wet, you know.”   Inuyasha found a towel and a picnic box full of tasty meat and dog treats.   “You prepared ahead of time.  When did…” Inuyasha was interrupted by earth shaking motion.  He turned and started laughing.  Sesshomaru was rolling on the ground.  The large dog sniffed the ground and snorted clearing his nares.  Then he chased his tail.   When he looked back to Inuyasha he found his mate rolling on the ground laughing.  

After the hysteria passed, Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru was lying on his belly, pointing with his snout for Inuyasha to get on.  Overjoyed with the idea of riding on Sesshomaru’s back for the first time in centuries, Inuyasha dashed over and mounted his mate.  Grabbing on firmly, Inuyasha gave a verbal okay to Sesshomaru and they were up and racing toward the woods near the field.  Just before they would hit the trees Sesshomaru leaped in the air and flew away from the field, the city, and the population.

Inuyasha leaned down next to Sesshomaru’s ear partial to keep warm but mostly to talk to him.  “I miss the old days when we could do this all the time.  The land in Japan was open and there were few humans to see us.   Now we have to worry about surveillance satellites and too many people.   Don’t get me wrong.  I like the modern times because the pups are so much safer in this era.  When I think of the diseases and wars the older children lived through I’m glad we had the majority of children later in life.   I’m so happy I could bare your pups.  Remember what a shock that was!”  Inuyasha rubbed his face in Sesshomaru’s fur.  Sesshomaru let out a low moan of agreement.

“Ok, now I get why Rin talked so much.  You don’t talk in this form.  Do you?”

“Woof!” was the reply.

“Hey Brother!  I could feel that sound in my balls.  Kinda kinky if you get my meaning.” Inuyasha said enticingly.   He noticed the giant dog flying faster and laughed.  “Of course you know I’m not doing you in that form.”

A solo of barks, woofs and laughing sounds followed as they landed near a private mountain lake.

Inuyasha slid off and Sesshomaru poofed back into his humanoid form.  Grabbing his mate’s hand he locked lips in a very intense kiss.  When Inuyasha attempted to take a breath, Sesshomaru swept him up in a bridal carry and walked up the hidden path to a log cabin.  Once in the cabin Sesshomaru gently released his precious cargo and commenced lighting a fire.

“When did we get this piece of amazing real estate?!”  Inuyasha gasped as he looked around the amazing cabin.

“We haven’t yet, but the current owners want to sell and they gave me the keys for the holidays.”

“Are we planning on being gone that long?!   I haven’t arranged anything for the pups.”  Inuyasha started.

“Don’t worry.  Steven, Keiko, and I are able to keep secrets too, my dear.   If we like it they will pick up the car and drive everyone else up here for the holidays.”

Sesshomaru stalked back to the smaller male.   Taking a puppy ear in his teeth he continued, “You are keeping me from following up on the kinky feeling you were describing to me.   You nearly made me transform in flight just to take you then and there.”

Inuyasha smirked.  “Whatcha waiting for big brother!”

With a flash Sesshomaru had Inuyasha’s pants down and a hot mouth covering his phallus.  The warm mouth and hot breath caught Inuyasha by surprise and a girly shriek was heard before he could cover his mouth.

Pausing Sesshomaru looked into the twin spheres of amber, “Thought you were ready and eager.  Do you need a little warm up?”  He stood upright and pulled his mate into his embrace.  Bright eyes stared into their older counterparts.  Smoothly, two sets of hands came up and pushed off clothing as they struggled to touch skin.  Glazing gently over their lovers’ skin, both inus touched lips, shoulders, arms, neck, face, ears, torso and legs allowing their fingers to rediscover and rememorize each other’s surface.  At the same time Sesshomaru had been guiding them toward the fire place where a pile of furs and blankets was placed.  Gently he lowered them to the ground.  Lying on his side near the fire Sesshomaru beckoned Inuyasha to him.

“I love you.”

Inuyasha leaned forward to kiss Sesshomaru.  Kisses and tongue battles heated the duo. Now panting Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru roll over on top of him.  Sesshomaru began kissing Inuyasha’s neck and chest progressing lower and lower to his original point of interest.   There he licked the phallus down to Inuyasha’s balls and back up again.  He wrapped his tongue around his lover’s manhood, covering it.  Inuyasha was becoming undone.  Pregnancy had always made him horny but this was torture.  Sesshomaru rolled his tongue and proceeded back down the tower.  When he reached his mate’s testes he popped one in his mouth and gently sucked while he rolled the other in his hand.  Next he lapped his way back to his lover’s anus and proceeded to thoroughly taste Inuyasha’s unique flavor leaving copious fluids or as Inuyasha called it “dog drool”.  Just when the Inu thought he wouldn’t last another minute Sesshomaru stopped and laid down. Sesshomaru said, “I am your sword.  Be my sheath.”   He put a hand on his hard staff to hold it upright for Inuyasha’s pleasure.  The Inuhanyou nearly slobbered as he lined up and dropped himself on the velvet rod of his mate.   The younger brother started the rhythm as soon as he became adjusted to his big brother’s girth.  The muscle spasms told Sesshomaru that he needed to stay still for a while longer but he was happy.  He was in the tight grip of his true love.   

Inuyasha managed the rhythm of up-down, allowing for as deep a penetration as the pregnant belly would allow him, but he couldn’t always get the angle right to hit his prostrate.   Sesshomaru allowed his mate to lead for a while but soon needed more so he turned Inuyasha to his knees.  Reaching an arm around to cradle the tight-with-pup tummy he remedied the angle issue and without touching himself Inuyasha sprayed the coverings with his bodily fluids.   Sesshomaru followed in two more thrusts leaving his mate and himself happy and content.  A little pillow talk and the two fell asleep in front of the comfortable hearth.

The following morning Inuyasha surveyed the cabin and proclaimed it the new Inu Palace.  Sesshomaru called the pups and by evening the cabin was full of seven excited and boisterous Takahashis.   Little did Inuyasha know but more of the Inupack were on their way.

 

 

Chap 11 The Holidays in Canada Family Reunion

The secret between Sesshomaru and Steven and Keiko was much bigger than Inuyasha realized.   Inuyasha’ comment at the clinic about the older brats not calling or visiting had burrowed in Sesshomaru’s mind.    He didn’t really mind that the older pups were gone.  That was the way of demon dogs, but it wasn’t the way of human families and Inuyasha was still part human even if they had been mated for so long.   So Sesshomaru had pulled Steven and Keiko aside when Keiko had first arrived one month ago and told them he needed them to call their siblings and arranged a family reunion.  The cabin on the lake was a perfect location as far as he was concerned.  It was remote from prying eyes, big enough for him to transform and teach the younger ones to shift to their demon forms, and had game enough to hunt.   The icing on the cake was Steven and Keiko’s mating.  It was a perfect excuse to pull everyone together.

It was easy to get a hold of Kenichi because he was at the Japanese ancestral home when he wasn’t in Tokyo at the University teaching history.   The students were always trying to get his class because rumor had it that Professor Takahashi’s class was easy.   In truth it was far from it.  After reading the same essays for over 200 years he had figured a different way to give grades.  Kenichi took the students out at the museum and had them dress in cosplay two weekends a month role playing various stories from history that they had to research and write as a team.   He lived in Japan his entire life and “lived the history” so his students couldn’t get away with anything.   Kenichi had already been working an exchange teaching position with a British Columbia University so he could be a bit closer to his sire and birther.  The family get together just gave him an excuse to come visit the facilities.

Ryuu was a bit more challenging to contact.  He loved animals.  While he respected his parents’ choice of medicine he felt closer to his animal side and studied veterinary medicine.  Ah-Un was his best friend as a child and he was determined to protect animals.   He was often in Africa but was also in the South American jungle.   Currently he was on an expedition to Tibet to find dragons.  Some nomads had claimed they had seen a “flying snake” and Ryuu was convinced it was a dragon.  Steven had left messages for him on social media as well as with his personal secretary.  He hadn’t responded yet but Keiko hadn’t given up on him.

Kyo and Yuki were in Europe, but they were sure they could get a flight to Canada in time.  So the nine Takahashi siblings were in on the surprise.

Each sibling made their way to the Canadian cabin and surprised their dad.    Inuyasha would get them settled and immediately get all the news and updates followed by their favorite meals.  All the pups knew Dad got first dibs, after that it was a free for all with everyone vying for everyone else’s attention.   All celebrated Steven and Keiko’s mating and all were excited that dad was pregnant again.   Sesshomaru surveyed his brood, satisfaction on his face.  

Kenichi stood back with his father after one meal.   Getting his father’s attention he asked, “Father, I always assumed you would return to the Western Lands.  Why haven’t you moved back to Japan?”

All heads twisted to watch the interaction between Sesshomaru and his oldest son Kenichi.  The younger ones were particularly interested in the answer.

“Come let’s sit down in the fire place room.   All your siblings appear to be interested in the same question.    Inuyasha, join me please.”

Inuyasha walked in from the kitchen with a dishcloth in hand.   He sat on the arm of the chair Sesshomaru rested in but Sesshomaru pulled him into his lap wrapping his arms around his middle.

Sesshomaru started the story, sparing glances at his husband.  “Kagome had come from the future and told Inuyasha of some disasters that would occur in the future.  She also mentioned to him that they had seen no evidence of demons in her time.   She tried not to contaminate the time line but she did want to make sure he was safe and would survive.   He shared these things with me.   I was in disbelieve for many years until I started seeing what were then “modern” inventions—guns, and motorized chariots for example.  I asked him to tell me the stories again and this time they didn’t seem so implausible.  She said there would be a time when other languages like Chinese, English, Arabic would be wide spread and open the world to us.   She asked Inuyasha to avoid Nagasaki and Hiroshima during the Second World War.  The hardest part for me was when he said that were would be an end to time of the samurai and swords would be out lawed.    But all those things were true.   The population density has made it difficult to get away from people.   We discovered life in rural Canada to be soothing to the soul and we came here.    Your younger siblings are named English names so that they could blend in a bit easier in school here.   Your dad and I found the meanings to be honorable and true. 

There will be a day when we may return to Japan but we haven’t stopped exploring and traveling yet.   At some point we will have to move because the humans will realize that we aren’t getting older and they are.   We will move and then we can return 50 years later pretending to be our own children.”

“What do all our names mean?” Yuki asked her dad.

“Keiko’s name means blessing.   Your father and I didn’t know that I could get pregnant.  We thought we were the last of the shiro inus.   But the Princess was conceived several hundred years after we mated.  We were very nervous with our first child.  No one knew what to expect.  We had my friend Jinenji move to the castle to help take care of me during the pregnancy.  Your father made him nervous.   It’s kind of funny when you consider Jinenji is twice his size.   Jinenji was an herbalist though and male pregnancies were not something he knew anything about.   It was about that time your father decided to learn medicine.    He delivered Keiko.  In fact he has delivered all of you.”  Inuyasha smiled at his mate.

“Kenichi’s name means healthy strong first son.   You should have heard his first cry.   He had the best lungs of all of you!   Ryuu’s name means dragon spirit.  No reason at the time, I just liked it but it seems especially fitting now since he is chasing dragons in Tibet.    Steven was next.  His Japanese name is Suteiibun and it means garland or crown.

Yuki, you and Kyo were our first set of twins.   I could tell there was more than one inside me because I saw three feet kick.   You brought a sense of happiness and cooperation and were so named.”

“Then we moved to Canada.  Keiko and Steven came with us.  There was a dance troupe here that she followed and Steven wanted to attend medical school here.  The rest of you declared your independence and off you went to discover your destinies.  Steven adopted his anglicized name to ease in to medical school easier.   As your father said your younger siblings are named English names so that they could blend into school here.  They are welcome to adapt them as they see fit when they get older.  Bobbie’s name means famous or bright shining.   Barbie’s name can mean traveler from a foreign land but it’s also a female version of Bobbie.  I think it fits our smarts ones well.  Suzy is our graceful lily.  Aren’t you, Baby girl?!”  Inuyasha pulled Suzy to him and hugged her.

“Rin is returning and will be here in the spring.  Her name means self-assured and energetic”

On the next to the final day Ryuu showed up at the cabin riding a dragon.  What an entrance and impression he made on the three youngest ones!  That evening Sesshomaru took the time to tell the pups of his dream and the plans of extending the family.   

Prior to the trip Sesshomaru took the opportunity to shop for an “Ever Us” band with a guard.  The ring had a diamond for every child.  It was a beautiful ring.   On the last evening of the holiday at the cabin he gathered all the children and presented a haiku and the ring to Inuyasha. 

“You are my best friend.

I cannot live apart from you.

You are my true love.”

My love,” he continued, “It’s that irresistible combination of friendship and love that keeps us together.  You truly are my best friend and my true love.  There will never be another.  Please wear this token as proof of my unending love for you.” 

Inuyasha was speechless.   All around him were the smiling faces of his brother and their children.   He reached out his hand and Sesshomaru slipped the ring on his finger.  He slowly lifted it and admired the sparkling stones.  Reaching out with his ring hand he rested it on his brother’s chest and then wrapped himself in his lover’s arms, tears of happiness streaming unchecked down his cheeks.

 

 

Chap 12 Back to work and school

The holidays at the cabin ended too quickly for Inuyasha’s taste but the older children promised to keep in contact better.   Ryuu, Yuki and Kyo left at night in their dog demon form.    Ryuu escorted his dragon back to his hidden sanctuary.   Keiko and Steven colluded to stay at the cabin a bit longer for some privacy.  Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kenichi, Barbie, Bobby, Suzy, and Dolly drove back to the city in the SUV.   Sesshomaru spoke the realtor and purchased the cabin and land that next day. 

That evening, he desperately needed some alone time with his spouse.   The Inuhanyou walked into the bedroom and found his brother resting on the bed.  Sesshomaru rose up from his lying position and stalked across the room capturing his brother in a hot possessive kiss.

“I know you missed the pups but I missed having you to myself, “Sesshomaru confided.

“Sessh, I love you so much.    Thank you for such a wonderful gift.”  Inuyasha lift the ring and allowed the light to sparkle as he appreciated its beauty.

“If I had known a pretty bauble was all I needed to get your attention,” Sesshomaru crooned as he pulled his body flesh with his brothers

 “YOU DOG!!!!!” Inuyasha laughed as he weakly pushed his lover away.

“Woof! Woof!” smirked Sesshomaru as he suggestively moving his eyebrows again moving in to caress his lover.

 

Rin was born in late spring when the flowers were in full bloom.  She had all the family members wrapped around her little finger and many visited more often than they had since they had moved out, to help their birther and to be around the darling Rin.

The next family reunion was a perfect fall day.  All the Takahashi children gathered at the cabin.     Some of their children took their dog forms and lots of Frisbees and tennis balls were shredded that day.  It was such a success that all decided it should be an annual event.

Inuyasha realized his fears were ungrounded and late one evening while lying in Sesshomaru’s arms let his lover know he was over it. 

Sesshomaru leaned over and said, “You were worried about me, but I have to ask:  what happens when Kagome comes back?”

Inuyasha pushed his chest into Sesshomaru’s and stretched with a sexy look on his face.  “You don’t have to worry about that. It’ll be another 500 years until that happen since her current soul went back in time and is with a younger me now.”

Sesshomaru leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth.   “I’ll keep you to that.  I won’t forget.”

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline for Ever Us   
> Dog years are seven per one. 
> 
> 1500 - Kagome returns to the Feudal era and she and Inuyasha marry  
> 1503- Sesshomaru marries Rin  
> 1560s – Both women die. Sesshomaru goes to Inuyasha and comforts him.  
> 1570 – Sesshomaru and Inuyasha mate  
> 1770 – Keiko is born (35)  
> 1792 – The marital fight of the century –Large Tsunami  
> 1793 – Kenichi is born (32)  
> 1808- Ryuu is born (30)  
> 1822 – Steven is born (28)  
> 1850- Kyo and Yuki are born (24)  
> 1870- Sesshomaru takes his pack to Canada  
> 1906- Bobbie and Barbie are born (12)  
> 1990- Suzy is born (4)  
> 2018- Rin is born. Number in parenthesis after other pups names are their human age when Rin is born.


End file.
